I Wanted
by kasumi the vampire queen
Summary: Kikyou defeated Naraku, and gives the jewel to Inu Yasha. What will he wish on the jewel? and how will it effect all of his friends? And how will everyone cope in Kagome's era?


(A/N-I hope you like it. I don't own Inu Yasha, but I do own an extensive line of makeup. Enjoy and review, no flames or they'll be thrown right back at you..)

I Wanted....

I Wanted....

Inu Yasha sat alone in his favorite tree thinking about whom he would choose.

"Kagome or Kikyou, which one should I choose" He thought about it for a moment and reflected on what Miroku told him but a few days ago....

_'You shouldn't have to choose, Inu Yasha, you should already know'_

But what did that lecherous monk know anyway....

Inu Yasha was quickly brought out of his thoughts when Shippou came running over to him with a scared look on.

"Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha! Kikyou is coming! Miroku and Sango are trying to fight her of but she is trying to kill Kagome! Hurry! C'mon already Inu Yasha!" Shippou was pulling on Inu Yasha's Hakama, but he was off in his own little mind thinking about his decision....

'The time has come. I have to decide now. Kikyou or Kagome'

Inu Yasha quickly ran over to Kikyou when he picked up her scent.

"Kikyou, what are you doing here?"

"I have come here to give you the Shikon jewel"

"What?! Does that mean that....?"

"Yes Inu Yasha, I have killed Naraku at last"

Everyone was aghast with the news they had just heard, all of them had thought that Inu Yasha would have defeated Naraku.

But they were wrong.

Kikyou did....

Inu Yasha didn't....

It was slightly disappointing....

"But why are you giving the jewel to me, Kikyou?"

"To see if you ever truly loved me, Inu Yasha"

She slowly approached him and placed the jewel in the palm of his hand.

"Inu Yasha it is now your time to choose" Kikyou stated in a monotone.

"Me or _her_" she pointed a finger at Kagome like she was a rat.

"Inu Yasha make your wish"

Inu Yasha thought for a moment and figured out the perfect wish.

"I wish that...." Inu Yasha whispered the rest of his wish, so it remained unheard.

In a big blur of bright purple light Inu Yasha, Kikyou, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, Shippou and Kaede (She was also with them at the time) disappeared....

Kagome woke up groggy , with a headache, and lying on the ground in front of her house with a very human Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha! What did you wish for?!" Kagome yelled in his ears while shaking him awake.

He slowly rose up.

"I wished that all of us could have what we truly desired"

"I wanted Kikyou to be placed back in you, so that I wouldn't be breaking my promise to Kikyou, or lying to my heart, because Kagome I truly love you and only you, it's just that I couldn't break my promises to Kikyou either" Inu Yasha pulled her into a soft hug and kissed her.

Sango rose up from the hard ground beneath her, wait hard ground? That wasn't there when....

She opened her eyes.

So did Miroku.

"Miroku.... I don't think we're in the Feudal Era anymore...." Sango looked around until she spotted human Inu Yasha and Kagome kissing near bye.

"You got that right.... Lady Sango would you like to copy Inu Yasha and Kagome's actions with me?"

Sango reached for her boomerang....

But it wasn't there....

She looked at herself....she wasn't in her normal clothes.... They were odd and unfamiliar....

So were Miroku's....

Shippou was walking around a little to gather his balance.

'Wow, did I get taller?' He looked down at himself.

"I'm not a demon anymore.... And by the looks of it neither is Inu Yasha, but wait where's Kilala?" He looked around until he spotted a pretty blond girl about his age lying on the ground a few feet away.

"That must be Kilala!"

The girl rose to her feet.

"Shippou, is that you?"

"Yes it's me, c'mon lets go ask Inu Yasha what he wished for"

Kaede got to her feet with the help of grandpa Higurashi.

"You must be Kaede Kagome has told me much about you...."

Kohaku ran over to his sister Sango the minute he opened his eyes.

"Inu Yasha, what did you wish for?!" Everyone asked at the same time.

"I wished that all of us could have what we truly desired"

"I wanted Kikyou to be placed back into Kagome, so that I wouldn't be breaking my promise to her, and also to be human and stay with Kagome forever" Inu Yasha said.

"I wanted all of us to live in my era, so that we wouldn't have to fight anymore and live a really nice life, for all the work we've done" Kagome said.

"I wanted to live in peace again with my brother Kohaku" Sango said.

"I wanted to live a normal life with my Sango dear, and bring up a family with her" Miroku said.

"I wanted to be tall, and not have a tail so Inu Yasha couldn't lift me up by it, and find a girlfriend" Shippou said.

"I wanted to be with my sister, and have a friend to play with" Kohaku said.

"I wanted to be human" Kilala said.

"I've always wanted a husband" Kaede said.

"That was the only wish that I could make that would work out for all of us"

Mrs. Higurashi came out of her house with Sota.

Sota went over to Kohaku and started to play with him, Shippou, and Kilala.

"Some thing tells me that we'll have to make some house renovations...."

(A/N- I know that it was a little odd but I think that I did a pretty good job on it. And don't forget to review please..)


End file.
